User blog:Andrew0218/Medusa vs Weeping Angels. Monstrous Rap Battles
The famous alien statue-like Doctor Who monsters, Weeping Angel, goes against the famous Greek mythical creature aka a Gorgon, Medusa. New Tardis Wiki layout sucks. Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! WEEPING ANGEL! VS! MEDUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BEGIN! Medusa (0:30): So these time-traveling creeps are asking me for a defeat? Well then get ready to feel the wrath of this majestic beast! You can ask all of the Whovians to come and have a seat, ‘Cause I’ll be messing up these Άγγελοι while I’m crushing the beat! Get yourselves ready, it’s a story of the Church and these clowns! With the brains and verbal brawls, you’re getting quantum-locked down! Quote from David Tennant, these wee beasties are just plain timorous. I mean, what’s so terrifying ‘bout downgraded Kid Icarus? Chilling in ancient Greece, stoning more people than wacky backy. Got so much power, I’m aristocratic like it’s Downton Abbey! You’re getting mauled, your fame will fall! You can’t beat me, I’m the God of War! Defeat you guys like it’s the 51st century, trap you all forevermore! It’s a prophecy! Philosophy! You’re not gonna win in this damn Odyssey! I’m the tyrant, you’re the plebeian, call this frickin’ Ancient Greek policy! Weeping Angel (1:23): Calm down there, grandmother. You can’t foot-step to the Angels. Medusa? Sound like something that came out of Aesop’s Fables. You have rumpy-pumpy with Poseidon now you’re rejected, dejected, Became worthless, casted your wrath on people, then you got beheaded. You wasted your whole life while we put the Time Lord in danger. Hating on men like the ancient Greek version of Meghan Trainor! We give dreadful, powerful disses; you can only give out a hiss. Mess you up with rhymes, while you’re in the temple, taking the piss. Go ahead and touch us, we will steal your life with our flow like a River! Then we’ll step into your cave, and reflect your rhymes like a mirror! We’re Lonely Assassins, you murder people like how you rhymed! You’re more hideous than a Haemovore and Davros combined! Rocking TV since 2007; look at the fame we’ve gathered! So go back to your puny city, keep on being an obscure man tapper! Medusa (2:14): I’ve never met anyone who wasn’t important ‘till you had arrived. From the NES to Xbox, I’ve been controlling the world Before Christ! Don’t you get it, freaks? I’m the better monster and the better villain! So powerful, one finger snap and you can call me Rory Williams! Even Perseus’s sword isn’t as deadly as my lines! Now be like Winter Quay and be erased from space and time. Your weak, meek power can’t do crap, you can’t turn me elderly! So kiss my snake ass, but you still can’t absorb any life energy. Weeping Angel (2:44): Weak? You’re the one here who got decapitated by a mortal! We haunt billions on our show; we’re the kings of paranormal! You got stabbed right in the neck, straight in the splenius capitis! Now you’re just a decoration, a Greek god’s bitch on her aegis! I’m spitting gold, more valuable that your Versace pendant! Your soul’s ‘bout to be stolen like the Barty version of David Tennant! Bars that are so sharp, you just got your head double slit. We crush Greeks when we rhyme, call this the Second Punic War, bitch. Outro Hint for the next battle Poll Who won? Medusa Weeping Angels Category:Blog posts